utanoprincesamafandomcom-20200223-history
Gamushara ROman☆Tic
|font color = white |track color = #F2767F |CD name = Debut Unit Drama CD: Reiji & Otoya & Tokiya |previous = - |next = Wasureteta 忘れてた…… |current track = Gamushara ROman☆Tic ガムシャラROman☆Tic}} |font color = white |name = うたの☆プリンスさまっ♪ Debut ユニットドラマCD 嶺二＆音也＆トキヤ ガムシャラROman☆Tic |image = |kanji name = ガムシャラROman☆Tic |romaji name = GAMUSHARA ROman☆Tic |translation = Recklessly Roman☆tic |type = Unit Drama CD |artist = Kotobuki Reiji (Morikubo Showtaro) Ittoki Otoya (Terashima Takuma) Ichinose Tokiya (Miyano Mamoru) |lyrics = Agematsu Noriyasu |composition = Kikuta Daisuke |arrangement = Kikuta Daisuke }} The first track from the [[Unit Drama CD: Reiji & Otoya & Tokiya|' Debut Unit Drama CD: Reiji & Otoya & Tokiya]], sung by [[Kotobuki Reiji|'Kotobuki Reiji']], who is voiced by [[Morikubo Showtaro|''Morikubo Showtaro]], [[Ittoki Otoya|'Ittoki Otoya']], who is voiced by ''Terashima Takuma'', and [[Ichinose Tokiya|'Ichinose Tokiya']], who is voiced by ''Miyano Mamoru''. Lyrics English = My heart is dazzled by you, my Venus Even serious, I understand why it’s like this… Yes, I want you The lullaby of youth… Those high-spirited memories were, Like revolving lanterns, raised in love! Although your heart is downcast, Lai, lai, lai… Your eyes Lai, lai, lai… have changed! So romantic! How they shine! Shalala Becoming stars! Let’s dance, dance, shoot, bang through our dreams! Hop, step, jump! Let’s go non-stop, with reckless abandon!　To that paradise that sparkles zealously, more than any diamond! The password is: R O T Come on, retry! R O T Thank you! I love you!! I received a wink from you, my Venus Somehow it’s seems to be like this… Yes, I need you This passionate hurricane… with feelings so full they might burst They won’t stop, this love’s impulses! As if by magic, Lai, lai, lai… Your smile Lai, lai, lai… is bursting! So romantic! How it glitters! Shalala Becoming song! Let’s shake, shake rapidly, steadily this love! Maybe nothing will become a rainbow Let’s go, go, with reckless abandon! This festival mood, isn't it heart-pounding? To a rose-colored future, let’s fly there together! R O T Come on, again! R O T Thank you! I love you!! Let’s run in towards the setting sun! Without giving up, let’s run! If I believe in this light, anything is possible! Let’s dance, dance, shoot, bang through our dreams! Hop, step, jump! Let’s go non-stop, with reckless abandon!　To that paradise that sparkles zealously, more than any diamond! The password is: R O T Come on, last time! R O T Thank you! I love you!!Translation & Romaji by ☽ Moonlit Sanctuary ☾ |-| Romaji = GIRA tsuku HAATO　kimi no seisa VIINASU MAJI datte wakatte　konna ni Yes, I Want You RARABAI seishun　ano hashaida MEMORII ga soumatou no yousa　ai wo sodateta yo doshaburi na kokoro mo RAI×3　kimi no hitomi ga RAI×3　kaeta yo ROMANTIKKU! kagayaite! SHARARA hoshi ni naru yume wo DANCE×2 shiyou　BANG×2 shiyou HOPPU SUTEPPU JYANPU shite JAN×2 shiyou　GAMUSHARA shiyou　DAIYAMONDO yori mo sa KIRAKIRA shita PARADAISU wo shakariki ni aikotoba wa R O T saa RITORAI R O T SANKYU!　I LOVE YOU!! todoite UINKU　kimi no moto he VIINASU dounika narisou sa　konna ni　Yes, I Need You netsujou HARIKĒN　hachikiresou kono omoi tomaranainda　ai no shoudou ga marude mahou mitai RAI×3　kimi no egao ga RAI×3　HAJIkeru ROMANTIKKU! kirameite! SHARARA uta ni naru koi wo SHAKE×2 shiyou　DON×2 shiyou nani mo kamo ga niji ni naru GO×2 shiyou　GAMUSHARA shiyou　FESUTIBARU na kibun sa DOKIDOKI da ne BARA iro shita mirai he to issho ni tobou R O T saa mou ichido R O T SANKYU!　I LOVE YOU!! yuuhi no hou he hashirou ze　akiramezu ni hashirou ze shinjita hikari nara　nandatte kanau kara yume wo DANCE×2 shiyou　BANG×2 shiyou HOPPU STEPPU JYANPU shite JAN×2 shiyou　GAMUSHARA shiyou　DAIYAMONDO yori mo sa KIRAKIRA shita PARADAISU wo shakariki ni aikotoba wa R O T saa RASUTO sa R O T SANKYU!　I LOVE YOU!! |-| Kanji = ギラつくハート　君のせいさヴィーナス マジだってわかって こんなに Yes, I want you ララバイ青春　あのはしゃいだメモリーが 走馬灯のようさ　愛を育てたよ どしゃぶりな心も ライ×3　君の瞳が ライ×3　変えたよ ロマンティック！ 輝いて！ シャララ 星になる 夢をDANCE×2しよう　BANG×2しよう ホップ ステップ ジャンプして JAN×2しよう　ガムシャラしよう　ダイヤモンドよりもさ キラキラした パラダイスをしゃかりきに 合言葉は R O T さぁリトライ R O T サンキュ！　I LOVE YOU!! 届いてウインク　君のもとへヴィーナス どうにかなりそうさ　こんなに　Yes, I need you 熱情ハリケーン　はちきれそうこの想い 止まらないんだ　愛の衝動が まるで魔法みたい ライ×3　君の笑顔が ライ×3　ハジける ロマンティック！ 煌めいて！ シャララ 詩になる 恋をSHAKE×2しよう　DON×2しよう 何も かもが 虹になる GO×2しよう　ガムシャラしよう　フェスティバルな気分さ ドキドキだね バラ色した未来へと 一緒に飛ぼう R O T さぁもう一度 R O T サンキュ！　I LOVE YOU!! 夕陽の方へ走ろうぜ　あきらめずに走ろうぜ 信じた光なら　なんだって叶うから 夢をDANCE×2しよう　BANG×2しよう ホップ ステップ ジャンプして JAN×2しよう　ガムシャラしよう　ダイヤモンドよりもさ キラキラした パラダイスをしゃかりきに 合言葉は R O T さぁラストさ R O T サンキュ！　I LOVE YOU!!☽ Moonlit Sanctuary ☾ Videos |track name = GAMUSHARA ROman☆Tic |file link = }} |track name = GAMUSHARA ROman☆Tic (off vocal) |file link = }} References Navigation |tint1 = #539360}} Category:Music Category:Unit Drama CD: Reiji & Otoya & Tokiya (songs) Category:Kotobuki Reiji (songs) Category:Ittoki Otoya (songs) Category:Ichinose Tokiya (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Debut (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ MUSIC 2 (songs)